Ark 9 Episode 1: King of the beasts
Location Realm of Dark Hadou Partcipants \ The Legend The Legend..Started long ago... 200 years ago... The Dark lord Onigami breached the land, burning it down in a firey blaze as he destroyed the gods with his evil wrath. His power had no end... with the power of the Dark moon behind him. He had grown to be the biggest threat that the Shinto Realm had ever known... As his power increased so did his legend.. no one had the means or power to stop him. The land, shrouded in fear of the great Demon king prayed upon the gods themselves before they had all been destroyed. The gods, realizing this threat quickly reacted. Calling forth Humans from another world, who possessed great potential and power with there wake. All hand picked by the gods themselves these humans who fought to protect, for love, for peace, for power, and for recognition, and then honor battled the great demon during a large war. Once the demon had been stopped, the Hero under the gods whim of Hachiman, had brought all of those that were vanquished due to Onigami's rise back to life with the help of a powerful priestess. who had been under the powerful god Tsukuyomi. Once the loss had been retrived. The Demons all vanquished... and the Onigami destyoed... the Heroes left the land with a legendary protector to always protect the lands in there leave... The realm of the shinto gods had once again.... been brought to peace. All thanks, to the heroes. Unsung Heroes... The Demons thumped...Shouting and screaming in there horrific praise of glory as they all flew over the land living freely in the realm of Dark Hadou. Keyth stood in a deseret, the night sky shinning down over his hood, and the shadow basking over his face as he stood with his head tilted up. His eyes dead locked on the massive demon horde infront of him. He hadnt... aged a day. The Demons leader shouted as he pointed his blade at the boy who stood alone on the other side of the deseret. He had stubble on his chin, his eyes looked just as wild before, his hair had grown at such a frenzy that it draped over his shoulders and down his back wild and messy. His hands gripped tightly to his Yamisuki that had broken and chipped along the edge of the blade over the long 200 years he had been insde of the Realm of Dark hadou. His head came to a slow rise as he stood there with the toothpick in his mouth. " YOU WILL NOT BE OUR KING.... TASANAGI..." Said the leader as he clenched tightly to his own weapon. Keyth remained silent, his long black trench coat flowig in the wind as he tilted his head up. He stabbed his blade through the sand. His eyes peerig up at the sky as he opened his arms out. " Its... about to rain." He said in a subtle tone, a calming one. " WH-.. WHAT?!" Said the demon as it spit acid from its lips. Once the rain hit the ground, Keyths body took off in a blur, his body appeared in 50 different places at once in a digital looking flash as all 50 images had slashed along the demons body. These images continued to spring rapidly all around the leader untill all of the demons hit the ground bleeding out and dying. There bodies hit the groud with sick thuds one by one. Limbs severed and ripped from there bodies completly. Keyth was on his right knee with his blade extended as he slowly stood up. An Army taken out within mer seconds. His head tilted back at the leader with a calm and normal expression on his face. "... I was hoping, you guys coulda did the job..." He said disappointed. " Guess... im not meant to die yet." He said smirknig, even though it was a sad one. The leader dropped back, falling on his ass as he gasped for air. Keyth side and simply clapped his hands, and then slid them across each others across the palm side ways. A wave of chi zipped from his hands cutting the demons head clean off from its body as it hit the ground. The rain continued to trickle from the sky as he looked down at the demon. Picking up Yamisuki and walking back to the throne. He sat down on Konchi's throne... the King of Darkness? Naw he'd rather be called the King of beast." Such...A boring dayy." He said closing his eyes as he shook his head. Crossing his arms and staring out at the Dark Sky. A city below, everyone in this realm was a demon.. not a human in sight. Even Keyth dispite his apperance, had been called a demon here. A flock of Demon womenbegan to flock into his throne room surrounding themselves aroudn his feet as he sat there, his right hand resting on his head. He closed his eyes, his mind occasionally slipping back to his friends. Which made him smile occasionally. " My lord..." Said a small demonic creature, it looked like a slug of some sort. "....The Titans are breaching over the walls.. What will you d-.." Keyth sighed and snapped his fingers, a large nuke like explosion errupted from far away. "...Now leave me alone alright? I got a head ache... quit calling me 'my lord..' You know i hate that. Im Keyth... not your king." The slug bowed and shook its head. " Yes My l-.. I mean Keyth." It said slugging out of his throne room. He leaned back in his seat the women began touching all over his body. " Not.. not tonight.." He said pushing them off lightly, they all hissed and stepped off walking out of the room. Keyth closed his eyes and walked to the balcony of his throne room, his hands clenching tightly to the railing as he stared out at the forever night sky. Watching the demonic creatures soar across the sky. His hand reached out to the moon.. and it made him think of Kyoko. His left hand reaching out to it, in hopes that she could feel him. Like he could feel her dispite how far away they were away. " I miss... all of you guys..." He said dropping his hands on the rail. "... I hope.. everyones ok.." He said closing his eyes and smiling. " Im alright here, i just.. get lonely thats all..." He said flicking his nose and placing his right hand on his heart. " But... i'll.. make it through for you guys i promise." A few days passed, and a festival had been held in Keyths honor. He sat on his throne as he watched the demons fight and shout in his praise. "...." He crossed his eyes, his eyes closed ignoring them all and blocking them out. "...." He spat at the ground and shook his head. Keyome, who had sat on the shrine he built for Keyth on the highest mountain sat there, meditating as he looked out at the stars. "...." His hand reached out to the sky, almost trying to make out a star that could have been where Keyth had been. "... Heh." He said dropping his hands and closing his eyes. In the real world. Keyome had been burried but, no one missed him. The Kagemaru had been in a full civil war over who would be the chairmen since his death, almost 3 years ago in the Real world. The clan had split apart... and recovery seemed unlikely untill the clans issues had be solved. But that was no longer Keyomes responsiblity. " Can you feel that Keyth?" He said smiling. "... Were both, trapped somewhere...we dont belong. Arent we son." Category:Ark 9